Dueling, Love, and The academy
by rhenz-exia
Summary: 10 years after Jaden and the others left the academy, a new hero enrolls and becomes a student, following Jaden's footsteps. what adventures await him at the academy?


**Author's notes:**

**I got this idea while watching an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx while playing gundam vs. gundam next plus in my PSP. It just hit me and then I thought: what if I make a fanfic wherein the main character's deck is composed of gundams? Man would that be cool **

**This story happens exactly 10 years after the Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx series. So here it is, YU-GI-OH!: GUNDAM GX….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Gundam, they are respectively owned by Konami and Sunrise.**

**Chapter 1: following the Hero's footsteps.**

The morning sun shone bright as a boy with black hair ran swiftly, his bangs covering his eyes, thus blocking his sight, but he ignored it, "got…. Few minutes… Academy… closing" he muttered to himself, he then bumped into a guy wearing red blazer, he was also wearing a duel disk, "oh… um… I'm sorry sir… are you alright? The boy asked. "Oh… yeah… I'm fine…" the guy with the red blazer replied. "Uhm… I know! What about a duel? I've been itching to have a duel, so… what do you say?" he added. "Uh… I'm sorry sir… I'm trying out for the academy" the boy answered. "You mean the duel academy?" the guy questioned. "Yes sir!" the boy smiled with determination. "Uh… hey! Aren't you? Ja…" before he could complete his sentence, the guy with red blazers already left. And suddenly there was a card on the ground. When the boy looked at it he saw a white alien with muscles. "Elemental Hero Neos…" he read. Suddenly, he saw the time in his watch. Then he dashed as fast as he could.

When he arrived at the Kaiba Coliseum, there were tons of applicants who want to be enrolled at duel academy. When he lined up as well, he saw a certain girl who suddenly made his heart skip a beat. She had short black hair, just reaching her neck; she had sparkling yellow eyes, which glowed every time she smiles. This caught the boy's attention. "Hi, are you enrolling at the academy too?" the girl asked. "Uh…" the boy was still startled as if he was inlove. "Yeah, I plan to enroll here hehehe… I'm Rhenz, Rhenz Dela Cruz" the boy finally answered. "I'm Joy, Joy Garcia, nice to meet you!" the girl smiled. "So, why do you wanna enroll at duel academy?" Rhenz questioned. "Cuz I want to be like her" Joy answered as she pointed at the girl in the poster. She had long golden hair which matched her golden eyes, and she wore an obelisk blue girl's uniform. "Wow, you want to be like Alexis Rhodes?" Rhenz questioned. "Yup" Joy stated proudly. "What about you?" she asked. "Well, I wanna be like… ME! Hahaha" Rhenz laughed. "Wow, you're interesting Rhenz!" Joy smiled. "Uh… yeah" Rhenz shyly replied as he was turning tomato red. "CALLING MISS JOY GARCIA, PLEASE COME TO THE DUEL FIELD IMMEDIATELLY" the P.A announced. "Well, I guess I'm up, see you later!" Joy smiled as she winked at Rhenz.

After a few minutes, Joy was finally finished with her duel. "So, how was it?" Rhenz asked. "Well, it was difficult, but I pulled out all the stops, so, I WON!" Joy smiled. "Wow, congrats Joy, what Dorm are you in?" Rhenz questioned again. "The red dorm" Joy replied. "Hahaha! Nice one Joy!" Rhenz smiled. "CALLING MR. RHENZ DELA CRUZ TO THE DUEL FIELD" the P.A. announced. "Well, my to turn to duel, wish me luck!" Rhenz stated. "Ok… goodluck Rhenz!" Joy smiled which was followed by a kiss to his cheeks. "Uh… see ya later" Rhenz nervously replied as he sped of. "This will be an interesting year" Joy thought to herself.

When Rhenz entered the duel arena, he was surprised at what he saw, his opponent was Aster Phoenix! "So, are you ready to duel rookie?" Aster questioned. "Of, course I am! So, game on!" Rhenz smiled. And the duel finally began.

"I go first, DRAW!" Rhenz stated as he drew a card from his deck. "I summon my Gundam Kyrios to the field on attack mode!" an orange gundam which can transform to a jet with 1600 attack and 1200 defense suddenly came out of the field. "Then I throw down to face downs and I end my turn" said Rhenz as two face down cards appeared.

"MY MOVE! DRAW!" Aster stated. "I set a monster and throw down a face down which ends my turn." He added. "Very well Mr. Falcon, my turn!" Rhenz joked. "IT'S MR. PHOENIX!" Aster yelled. "Draw, Go! Gundam Kyrios, attack the facedown with: Missile barrage!" Rhenz ordered his monster as it transformed into a jet and fired a barrage of missiles at the face down card. The face down card turned out to be Destiny Hero Defender, which has 2700 defense, so the missiles deflected from defender and it hit Rhenz instead. This caused him 1100 life points, and now has 2900 points left.

"My turn, DRAW!" Aster stated. "I activate my pot of greed which lets me draw 2 cards! And I activate another spell card destiny draw! By discarding one destiny hero card, I can draw 2 cards! Next, I activate my face down! Premature burial, by paying 800 points, I can bring back a monster from my grave, go destiny hero doom lord!" he added as destiny hero doom lord appeared on the field. "Uh-oh, this is trouble" Rhenz whispered to himself. "Now I activate my doom lord's special effect! I can remove one card from play for 2 turns, and I choose, your kyrios!" Aster stated as Gundam Kyrios vanished into thin air. Now, ko doom lord, attack Rhenz directly!" he added as doom lord attacked Rhenz, causing him 600 points, leaving him with 2300 points left. "oh, and I'm not yet done, I summon diamond dude in attack mode, and I activate his special effect I draw a card and if it is a spell card, I can use it next turn, and what do you know, it's polymerization! And that ends my turn."

"DRAW!" Rhenz yelled as he drew a card from his deck. "oh yeah, and because of defender's ability, I can draw one more card. I use my gundam virtue in attack mode!" Rhenz added as a huge gundam with heavy armor appeared on the field. It had 1500 attack and 1300 defense points. And, I'm not yet done, I activate my equip spell card, buster blaster to increase Virtue's attack points by 700 points! Giving him 2000 attack power! Now virtue, attack doom lord with burst cannon!" Rhenz yelled as he raised his arm. Virtue's cannon then began to glow as he attacked doom lord, damaging Aster by 1400 life points, leaving him with only 2600 points. "that ends my turn" Rhenz stated calmly. "You've got guts attacking my life points Noob! Now you're gonna pay! Draw!" Aster stated. With diamond dude's effect activating, the polymerization that was in my graveyard activates! By fusing the two monsters, destiny hero plasma and destiny hero dogma to my hand, I can summon: Destiny End Dragoon!" Aster boastfully added. "Now I'm in a huge trouble…" Rhenz stated. "I activate my dragoon's special effect; I can destroy one of your monsters and inflict the attack of the destroyed monster to your life points! Go! Destroy virtue with slashing blade!" Aster yelled as Virtue was slashed into million pieces before disappearing on the field.

Rhenz was then blasted by destiny end dragoon's beam and 2000 points were subtracted from his life points, leaving him with only 300 points! "so, given up?" Aster pridefully smirked. "no way Ho-Sey!" Rhenz smiled. "I'm enjoying this!" he added. "I'm Aster, not Ho-sey!" Aster screamed. "Whatever…" Rhenz smiled "this might me my last move cuz I must make this turn count!" he said to himself. When he touched his deck, he felt a beat, a different beat. When he saw the card, it was Neos, the card he picked up on the ground. He then checked his hand and saw a polymerization and his gundam exia. "It's all over phoenix! I activate my spell card polymerization! I fuse my gundam exia and elemental hero neos to summon: the elemental hero gundam neos!" Rhenz yelled as gundam exia's weapons separated from him as he fused with neos, a blining light then appeared. When the light was gone, neos now had gundam exia's helmet and his chest crest as well. He was also equipped with Exia's huge blades. This monster had 3000 attack points and 2600 defense. "I activate my monster's effect!" Rhenz yelled as the spirit of gundam exia appeared. "by removing one card from the game, I can decrease the attack points of my opponent's monster equal to the half of my removed monster's attack. So, your dragoon's attack is now only 2100! Go! Gundam neos! Attack destiny end dragoon with neos blade slash!" Rhenz yelled as the gundam attacked destiny end dragoon which caused a huge explosion on the battle field. "NO! It's not possible!" Aster yelled. "Oh yeah, my card also has another sweet effect, by paying half of my life points, the total attack points of the monster destroyed by neos will be deducted from your life points, so it a GG KIDZ for you Aster!" Rhenz smiled as he playfully pointed to fingers at Aster. "That was a great Duel Rhenz, I will see you in the academy!" Aster smiled as he and Rhenz shook hands.

That very day marked the first step of Rhenz Dela Cruz in becoming the next duel king.

SO, HOW WAS IT? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, SO I CAN READ YOUR COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS!

-THAT'S GAME!

=JADEN YUKI=


End file.
